A Quiet Night Together
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Drusus and Keme spent a quiet night together after a dungeon outing. Monk x Thief slash. Mentioned Red Mage x White Mage MxF ship, Ranger x Bard slash, and Warrior x Samurai slash. OCs from me and a friend. Rated for implied sex and slight language. Fluffy stuff.


**Just a quick little fluffy oneshot to let you guys know that I'm still alive and writing! I've been struggling with severe writer's block due to being at home with no job or school, but thanks to a good friend of mine, I have returned!**

 **Though lately… two of my FF OCs have taken over my life. Send help.**

 **Also, from now on, I decided to stop using the A/N introduction (Title, Pairing, etc.). It takes way too long to put all that in and it kind of sucks up my writing mood. From now on, if I have any warnings, additional pairings, etc. in my fics that weren't shown in the summary due to the character limit, it will be placed at the beginning A/N.**

 **I don't own anyone in Final Fantasy: Record Keeper. I only own Drusus, Keme, Veles, Taika, Than, Aric, Fletcher, Hyman, Suko, and Einar.**

 **Canti belongs to my friend, Mama Bunny.**

 **Anyway… ENJOY!**

* * *

 **A Quiet Night Together**

"Sometimes, you're too damn cute for your own good," Drusus commented with a subtle smile when Keme yawned. The two had returned from another dungeon a few hours ago, and they were now cuddled up in their shared bed, simply enjoying each other's presence. Drusus had a book on his lap, with Keme snuggled up beside him, his head on Drusus' shoulder.

Keme smiled his trademark cheeky smile, pulling the blanket that was draped on them closer to him. "Hey, being cute is my specialty. That's why you couldn't resist me!"

"You're lucky I'm tolerant with your mischief—if you married someone like Veles, you'd be out the house the day you'd pranked me." Drusus joked. He could feel the large grin on Keme—Drusus was usually a serious man, but loosening up had helped get rid of the burden he had carried over the years.

"I think Vel is rubbing off on ya a bit, Drus," Keme joked back. "You're reading boring books like him!"

"If you have a problem with me reading, you should take it to him."

"Nah… he's probably spending some 'time' with Taik by now."

Drusus' face turned a bright red at that comment. What didn't help was that earlier when he and Keme returned from the dungeon, they heard moaning and panting from the two Mages' dormitory. It was probably driving their neighbors crazy by now with their… loud "time".

Keme seemed to have noticed his blushing face when he remarked, "Oh c'mon, we did it before! I feel bad that Einar had to see it all though—"

"For the love of Cosmos, love, let's not remember that… Canti and Tyro wouldn't let that go for weeks!"

"Well, seems like Taik and Vel would be getting that scolding from them for making too much noise, huh?"

A larger smile plastered Drusus' face—it was a rare sight for Keme and for anyone else who were friends with him, and it warmed Keme's heart when he saw his usually sullen husband smile a genuine smile.

"You should smile more," Keme commented.

"I should," Drusus agreed. "It's a foreign expression for me, but… whenever you're with me, it felt like smiling is a normal thing for me."

"You're welcome," Keme chuckled, snuggling closer to his husband.

The two remained silent for another hour, with Keme almost nodding off from time to time. He slipped his hand to hold Drusus', caressing his lover's rough skin. Drusus released his hold from the book he was reading, and held Keme's smaller, softer hand in a gentle, loving manner. He felt Keme's warm breath on his shoulder, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. The Monk glanced at his lover's face, grinning when the Thief tried to stay awake.

While it was only several months since they were married in their world, it felt like they were married for many years. After Keme rescued Drusus from Leviathan's clutches, the two were inseparable, staying close together in their missions in the realms. In fact, their love had inspired many other heroes from other worlds—Fletcher, one of Keme's friends, had finally confessed to Hyman his feelings, and the two were currently dating. Even Than, who was pulled from the past before his death, mustered up the courage to tell Suko, a Samurai, his feelings after talking to the Monk and Thief. Although they couldn't be together because of Suko's status as a Samurai, Than didn't hold any ill feelings towards Suko, and they were still close.

That was when a thought hit him—by now in their world, it would be two years since they were married. Drusus hadn't thought about this, but now that their bond was unbreakable, he began to consider the idea. Taika and Veles had discussed the idea of raising a family once they were returned home, and Taika even asked Drusus if he and Keme were considering adopting children. His only answer was that he wasn't sure, and he'd think about it before talking about it with his husband.

Perhaps once they return to their home, they could go to an orphanage and adopt a child as their own. But he needed to get Keme's approval.

"Keme?" he spoke up.

Keme hummed, one eye opened when he was woken up from his brief sleep. He smiled at his husband before asking, "What's up?"

"There's something I've been thinking about since Taika and Veles brought it up a while ago."

Keme squeezed Drusus' hand slightly. "Yeah? What's going on?"

"If… when we return to our world, do you think… we could start a family?"

That took Keme off guard as he was fully awake, eyes wide. "What?"

"A family," Drusus reiterated. "We could… go to an orphanage and adopt a child. That is, if you're all right with it. I know that it's a far stretch for us, but—"

"Are you kidding?" Keme gasped, his blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. "Of course I'm okay with that! I've always wanted a kid; he or she could help me with my pranks and—"

"Keme," Drusus interrupted with a stern tone. "You're _not_ teaching our child any of your pranks."

"Aw, c'mon," Keme whined, his puppy eyes practically staring into Drusus' soul. "It'll be fun! You need some fun in your life, y'know?"

"I do, but… I want our child—or children—to be loved and taken care of. I've heard of many tales of how they were in the orphanage, unloved and with no one to call as their family. I've been there when my parents died, and when Sir Aric was killed… I wanted to make sure they wouldn't suffer the same pain I've been through."

"Drus..."

Drusus shook his head, tears building up in his brown eyes as he tried to hold them back. "My apologies. I shouldn't be so sentimental."

"No, I understand," Keme assured, his hand intertwined with Drusus'. His fingers brushed Drusus' rough hand as the Thief snuggled closer to the Monk. "Yeah… it'll be good for the kids. As soon as we come back home, we're going to adopt a son or daughter who needs the love the most."

"Of course," Drusus whispered, his eyes growing heavy. It was starting to get late, and he was passed his sleeping schedule. "Just don't teach our child any of your mischievous ways."

"…I wasn't gonna do that."

"You're a terrible liar."

Keme would have protested at that, but sleep had finally took its toll. His eyelids slid shut, his head leaning on Drusus' shoulder. Drusus smiled at Keme before he placed the book back on the side table. With a gentle and slow motion, he placed Keme's head on their pillow, as Drusus settled in for bed. He pulled the blanket closer towards them, as he wrapped his arms around Keme's smaller body.

"Good night, my love," Drusus whispered, kissing Keme's forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Sleep then took him, his dreams filled with happiness and love with Keme and their future family.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
